Hells Kitchen
by writer of chaos
Summary: In the Labirynth, people need a change. They need something new, something, that brings a little life into the home of pain and suffering. And a certain dream demon knows exactly, what that new thing is.


Hello and welcome, to the land of the Writer. I read many fanfics about great horror movies, like A Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th, Halloween, Hellraiser etc. I decided, that I would write something like an enormous crossover, taking every single horror movie I can, and mixing them together in a place, where almost every one of the great legends and serial killers have been before. Yep, I'm writing about our loved serial killers and their time spent in Hell. (Well, it's the Labyrinth, from Hellraiser, if we want to be precise.) I wanted to try something similar, to the good fanfic called „the Monsters Club". It's a pretty good little multi-crossover and I admit it, the basic idea for this fic came from there. Thanks LJ1983. I don't know if you're reading this, but thank you for giving everyone a fun timeand for giving me a good idea. I may get characters from non-horror movies into the fic, like Tony Montana from Scarface, because they can be imagined as residents of Hell and in my opinion, some different characters would bring a little bit more humour to the story. I would appreciate ideas and requests for characters, through reviews, because I'm going to choose a new character from time to time, who should join in the next chapter and if you can give me a good character and a good reason, for them to be there with the rest of the gang, Sometimes, I will choose from the reviews. I'm good, if you send me tips for pairings too, I will put some of those in as well. I can live with characters from something other, than horror movies, but they should be reasonable, as to why are they in Hell. For example, people like Super Mario are completely out of the picture, not just because they can't fit in as good as others, but they are just too „good" to be in Hell. I can write some antiheroes, like Jackie from Darkness, because they fit in. I hope, that you all enjoy the story and try giving some character a shot. There's a chance I'll use them in the next chapter. Hope you like this one. Well, on with the story.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000

Chapter 1:

The thing Hell needs

Screams echoed through the Labirynth, as the millions of people were being tortured. Even the bravest of men would scream in fear after seeing the sights of this, but to the torured souls and their tormentors, it was just another boring workday.

Pinhead sat in his chamber, signing some paperwork on his desk, while keeping one eye on the holographic picture of the loading room, watching the new souls, whowere sent there by the boksz, or something else. He observed every male and female, with disgust on his face. Their flesh was still raw. It was raw and scarless. He hated that sight. People like that were just _not perfect_ in his eyes, and he always sought perfection. He picked out a few, telling Chatterer to send them to the _transforming chambers_, where those few, who had been close to perfection in their lives would be transformed into the loyal followers of Leviathan, to use their small bits of perfection, to serve the Lord of the Labirynth.

He liked the ones sent to that chamber. He could see some amount of perfection in them and he wanted to make it more, making those people perfect in both flesh and mind. There were a few exceptions of course.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

Camerahead instantly felt anger, as he saw the next in line. It was Freddy Krueger, the dream demon. He strolled over to Camerahead, flashing a grin at the nearby cenobite ladies. The Wire twins waved back to him, giggling and licking their lips, as they loaded the souls into some transporting pods. As the burnt maniac made his way to the sorting booth, he suddenly stopped and bowed in front of Angelique, teking his fedora of fin the process. As Camerahead got even more annoyed with the show, Freddy was putting on, the demon finally arrived and picked a small green-red striped wallet from his pockets. He opened it and picked out a small ID card, handing it to the moustached cenobite. He looked it over, checking if it's valid and he didn't find anything, so he let the burnt man through.

„Oh, yeah. One more thing." – Freddy said, before leaving – „Tell the boss, that I need to talk to him!" – He made his way up the stairs and into the transfer room. But unlike he usually did, he passed the portal to the Dream Realm and headed towards the door, that led to Pinheads chambers.

The prince of pain was a bit annoyed today. There were several outbreaks, all organised by Frank Cotton and his guys, trying to escape Hell again. He just finifhed signing the bills for the repairs done after the breakout, when he heard a noise from the magic crystal, placed on his table. – „Sir, it's Mr. Krueger, he says he has something important to tell you." – Pinhead looked at the crystal and asked. – „Does he have an appointment?" – his voice was annoyed. He already got something like this in his face, several months ago, when Freddy wanted to take more souls with his big plan and needed his help. Let's just say, things didn't work out as well as they expected them to do. – „No, he doesn't, but he says it's really important." – came the answer from the crystal. – „Nickoletta, I have already told you anout a dozen times, that when someone doesn't have an appointment, we don't let them in!" – Pinhead growled at her, through the crystal – „Tell him, that he should get an appointment from you, before he decides to come and se eme with his big plans." – he tried to sound calm and collected, but he started becoming more and more frustrated. He had a lot of work to do. He was already ashamed of his inability, to prevent the outbreak and now, he didn't need another one of those great „Freddy Krueger plans". He was just about to say something else to her, but then he heard, giggling? He heard it through the door too. He sat there and listened to the deep giggle-like noise Nickoletta was making. It sounded more like a deep laugh, with her voice, buti t was still giggling. A moment later, the doors opened and the burned man himself walked in, looking back at the Female and bowing to her, causing her to giggle even more. He threw her a kiss with his gloved hand and made his way inside Pinheads personal room.

„What's wrong Pinny boy?" – Freddy asked in a mocking tone – „Someone took one of your pins and stuck it up your ass?" – he added laughing, earning himself a death-glare from the prince of pain. – „So, how're you doing?" – Pinhead didn't look at him, just continued his work, as he answered – „I have my hands full of work, Frederick, I don't think this time is appropriate for your impossible ideas." – At this, Freddy slammed both of his hands down on Pinheads desk and looked him deep in the eyes. – „ I've already told you. It was the black bitch, who fucked up the plans. I was kicking Jasons ass, while you got your own ass kicked, sent back to Hell by that little idiot. But you know what? I don't mind. I have an entirely different idea this time anyways." – Pinhead still looked sceptical, buta t least, he gave in. – „I'm listening." – Freddy began talking, quickly telling Pinhead about his thoughts about the increased number of outbreaks throughout the past month. Pinhead listened closely, paying attention to what the dream demon could say. It might be a new way of controlling the prsoners. A new way, that Pinhead just left out. He listened closely, but when Freddy finished, he snapped angrily. – „What? Are you out of your mind?! You want us to build a BAR? A bar for the souls of the damned?! Have you lost that small sanity you had left too?! This is the home of torture, not the home of happy sinners! You want us to bring a structure, that makes the sinners happy, here?" – When he finished yeling, Freddy just chuckled and started explaining. – „Yes. But look on the other side of the coin: Why do the people want to escape? Because they do not like it in here. If we made this place a little bit more, there would be a lo less escape attempts. And I think, that there are some of you, perhaps even yourself, who would like to get some pleasure too, instead of the pain. Take our old frien, JP „Pistonhead" Monroe, for example. You brought him to Hell, because you needed him in your army. That's good, but tell me. Have you been looking at him int he last few days? He's running after that girl named Dreamer, telling her how much he would like to, well, you know. You may be fully obsessed with pain, but what about your army? Give them something to enjoy. Throw the dogs a bone!" – As Freddy finished his speech, the prince of pain sighed deeply – „Fine. I shall ask my lord, Leviathan, about your idea. I give you one chance and one chance only, Frederick and if you fail or try to fool me, I will personally see to it, that your ability to eave the Labyrinth will be taken away from you. Now leave my chamber, I still have some work." – Freddy saluted and proceeded to leave Pinheas personal quarters, throwing a kiss to Nickoletta on the way out. Back in his room, Pinhead thought the whole plan through again. If this idea works, then he would be truly amazed, but the situation was getting worse with the outbreaks and he really needed to act about it. – „Nickoletta!" – He called her name out – „Inform lord Leviathan, that I must speak with him, and that I am already on my way to him." – he said, as he stood up from his chair, walking towards th portal, that led to Leviathan – „Yes, sir." – he heard the females voice, as he stepped into the portal and disappeared.


End file.
